Stumbling into trouble: McNally Style
by EpiphanyUnited
Summary: Post 3x10. Andy heads home to a gloomy weekend with the prospects of having time alone to herself. When she goes out for a walk in the neighborhood the next day, she stumbles into a life threatening situation that no one saw coming. Will Sam be able to see her one last time or will Andy end up in a black body bag?
1. Feeling Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Rookie Blue~ **

**This story takes place after season 3, episode 10. There are slight spoilers into the events that occurred in this episode but this story spins off from the ending of the episode where Sam drives away from Andy outside of The Penny. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The love, trust, and admiration she poured out for Sam Swarek was undeniable. They've been through it all with them being partners but at this moment in time, it was a moment that she didn't think would come to pass. A moment that would etch itself into Andy's memory like a needle that would create tattoos.

The vulnerable look in Andy's eyes said it all as she questioned Sam, "Are you saying it's over?"

Sam hesitated with his words and fresh tears shimmered in his eyes. His mouth opened but all he could do was look away. Andy understood, with tears falling freely and her face contorted in pain and sorrow. Sam couldn't look at Andy without thinking of his best friend Jerry. All the possible "what if" questions popped into his mind during the last few days. _What if I had been with Jerry when he went to investigate in the suspects house. What if I hadn't listened to Andy? What if I didn't overstep my position as a training officer 2 years ago and express my feelings to Andy? What if Andy had been suspended when we ruined my undercover just months ago...would Jerry still be alive today? What if..._

By now it had started to rain, soaking through their clothes and hair. Their breathe was visible in the midnight air and the silence and tension in the air was smacked with pellets of raindrops. Gathering up her strength, she defeated stated while looking away, "Then leave. Just get in your truck and go."

Sam stole a remorseful glance at Andy, quickly got into his truck and stepped on the pedal. The tires skidded against the pavement mercilessly sending the truck off in the opposite direction away from The Penny. Seconds later, all that was left in the driveway was Andy McNally, her thoughts, her tears, and a 2 year relationship that had just dissipated within the last two minutes. Her body was trembling but she wasn't sure if it was the rain or if it was because of her sobs. Realizing where she had come from, she quickly tried to pull herself together. She couldn't leave Tracy at a time like this, she needed Andy's support to move forward with Jerry's unexpected death. She turned around facing the back exit of The Penny and took a few steps towards the door. Her hand was on the doorknob but she didn't have the strength to turn it. Sobs racked her body as she lost all composure. She backed up against the wall, slide down into a crouched position and let out her tears for the loss of Jerry, and for the lost of one of her best friends, former training officer, and ex lover.

The rain gradually got heavier but she couldn't budge just yet. The rain was washing away her tears, and helping to cool her down from the eruption of emotions. A short while later, she slowly stood up feeling a little woozy. She hadn't eaten much all day, lasting only on two cups of coffee, an apple, and a pack of crackers. Her limbs felt heavy with her wet clothes but she trudged forward towards the direction of her home. Her apartment was less than 10 minutes away and the walking would help her take her mind off all the recent events. Sam wasn't around and he left with the truck. No ride home.

She was about 6 minutes out and realized that she hadn't let anyone know of her location so she quickly texted Tracy _'Hey Tracy, I'm heading home early tonight. See you Monday and stay strong Trace' - sent 12:17 AM_

Seconds later, Tracy texted back _'Thanks Andy, relax this weekend and thanks for being such a great friend.' - sent 12:18 AM_

Andy reached the front doorsteps of her apartment feeling like all her strength was washed away. All she wanted to do was hop into bed on this gloomy Friday night, and close her eyes before morning light shone through her blinds. But as soon as she closed her front door and took off her shoes, something didn't feel right. She switched on her lights and scanned the room swiftly with her puffy red eyes. All that echoed was the sound of her own breathe mingled with rain droplets hitting the ground.

_'It's probably paranoia settling in after what happened to Gail and I.'_ Andy thought tiredly. Within minutes, she changed out of her wet clothes and collapsed onto her bed. Tracy was staying with family the whole weekend and she'll have enough company supporting her for now. Andy on the other hand had a weekend to recuperate.

48 hours to forget the pain.

2 days until seeing Sam Swarek again.

What she didn't know was how the next 48 hours would pan out. How the next series of events will change her life in more ways than one.


	2. Baby Steps

**Hi Everyone, thanks for your reviews :) Hope you enjoy this next segment.**

* * *

Sam poured himself another cup of coffee, it was his fourth cup that morning. He hadn't slept. Much. Maybe only a collective 15 minutes throughout the stormy night. The moment where he and Andy broke up replayed in his mind several times. He could have brought it up in a different manner, maybe he should have rehearsed what he was going to say. He was a big ass jerk back there and should apologize to her before his relationship- no, friendship with Andy faded away, just like all the rain which had evaporated overnight. But, it all didn't matter now did it? They had broken up, for their own good... or at least in Sam's point of view of course. Being together meant emotions getting in the way on the job which could be very dangerous in a sticky situation. There were so many times throughout the night when he wanted to speed dial McNally to tell her he was sorry but he managed to hold back. Everything was so frustrating.

Sam set his coffee down on his kitchen counter with a loud thud and glanced to his right where his cell phone lay in the dining room.

_'Okay Sam, take baby steps. Baby steps._' Sam anxiously thought. He strode over to his dining room table with determination, and picked up his phone. With great reluctance, his thumb inched closer to the keypad of his phone_. _His thumb hovered above the number 3 with a familiar grip. He had pressed speed dial 3 so many times on and off the job. _'Baby steps'_ he thought again. Without further thoughts or delays, he removed Andy's number from his speed dial. Good bye speed dial #3, good bye Andy McNally. He still had her saved in his contacts but this was the first step to slowly remove her from his mind_. 'It's for the best._' It hurt him to not see her within a 24 hour timeframe. He craved to see her smiling face everyday like a drug addict would crave for another hit. And yet all he could do now was reflect and sulk alone in his apartment.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_. The sound of his watch alarm sliced through his trance-like state. It was his reminder for his morning jog. Tiny things like a daily jog made all the difference in his endurance when chasing down criminals to bring them to justice. _'A run might help me sleep later' _Sam thought while standing up to go change. Within minutes, he left the house and began sprinting to a park around the block. For the next hour, he alternated between sprinting at max speed to a light jog while his mp3 blasted mercilessly. He ran so quick, a colourful array of red, orange and yellow leaves would fly upwards when he sped by. _'Must be the caffeine.'_ This running was helping him. Making him to forget what was lingering in his mind. All he was able to focus on was breathing in and out at a smooth rhythm - in and out to control the side stitch that started to form.

Outdoor runs always calmed him down no matter what obstacles came across his path. However, after his intense run, he still couldn't help but wonder what Andy was up to and how she was doing.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _The sound of a garbage truck backing up was what brought Andy back from her unconscious slumber. The sun rays shone through her open blinds and a small breeze entered the room. It was a beautiful day, but Andy sure didn't feel beautiful. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of her bed, still somewhat fatigued. Who knew crying could take so much out of you. She stood up with sadness in her eyes, her eyes still puffy from crying hours ago. Her complexion was horrible and she was in dire need of a refreshing shower and changed into casual jeans and a sporty dark grey tank top.

She head to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast but upon opening her fridge, there were only condiments, some greens, an empty egg carton, and left over pasta from two nights ago. With a long sigh she closed the door and walked to the next room and plopped down on the sofa. There she sat in silence. Her mind blank to the core. If she was an andriod, her stillness and blank look would simulate a complete shut down. She was miserable but she was Andy. Andy McNally of 15th Division. It was time to pick up after herself and move forward in life.

"Andy McNally, get over it. Sam's made his decision." Andy said out loud. Saying it in her head didn't really help but vocalizing it was helping her put perspective back in line. "Andy, there are plenty of other bachelors out there! It's not the end of the world! You've been through way worse and survived" she reminded herself. When she realized she was talking to herself in her apartment, she just laughed and thought, _'Oh wow, I might just be losing it...'_

Suddenly out of no where, a loud growl and gurgle resounded in her living room. Her stomach was demanding food. Another low growl rumbled through her belly prompting her to grab her keys, cell phone, comfy pair of running shoes then leave her apartment.

She walked a few blocks, embracing the sunshine and feeling her mood change for the better. Kids on their bikes swerved past her, giggling away in their own fantasy world. Birds chirped and squirrels scurried around the sidewalks. She loved the outdoors and she was feeling better with every step. Everything was normal, just a regular Saturday morning.

She ended up at a local breakfast shop famous for their blueberry pancakes and strawberry smoothy, comfort food for the soul. A young cheery girl, probably in her early 20s, greeted her, "Good morning Andy, welcome back! Would you like the regular?"

Andy smiled back, "Morning Cheryl, yes please." Cheryl motioned for Andy to be seated at a two seater table next to the window. Minutes later, a fresh blueberry pancake and a pink strawberry smoothy made its way in front of her. Andy sat alone enjoying her food while watching cars speed by. She thought of Sam but she would just get mixed emotions - anger, sadness, confusion. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to and how he was doing.

* * *

**What would YOU like to read next regarding Andy "Stumbling into Trouble"?**

**A) She visits the bank only to get caught in the middle of a bank robbery.**  
**B) She walks back home only to encounter a child kidnapping.**  
**C) She encounters a psychopath who has mistaken her for someone else.  
****D) She gets caught between two gangs and becomes a hostage along with many other civilians.  
E) ****Other - please indicate any ideas you may have~ :)**


	3. Bumble Bee

**Hi Everyone, thanks to those who reviewed and gave their wonderful input on what they'd like to see happen next! Here are the results:**

**A) Bank robbery: 26%**  
**B) Child kidnapping: 17%**  
**C) Psychopath: 40% **  
**D) Hostage by gang: 15%**  
**E) Other: 2%**

**Hope you enjoy the next series of events ~ :)**

* * *

A bright silver necklace glittered in the sunlight as Andy picked at her last few bites of blueberry pancakes. She always wore this small heart-shaped locket with the words "Courage" carved on the back. The front of her locket was laced with a red ruby crust. It was a gift, a family heirloom, passed down from her grandma many years ago. Her grandma told her that this necklace would bring her courage to conquer societies evil, her own personal demons, and courage to be herself in a scary world. Basically everything she needed in her life, especially as a cop. Her necklace was usually tucked neatly beneath her shirt but it managed to sit over her shirt this time.

A few metres away near the entrance of the restaurant, sat a middle aged man who caught a glance at this necklace. He was no older than 30 and his face was shadowed with a thin layer of facial hair, evident of him not shaving this morning. His eyes were darkened by a pair of black sun glasses. He stole a few more secret looks towards Andy's direction before she paid her bill. Before Andy reached the entrance area, he got up with his white cane to head in the same direction. This man appeared to be visually impaired, with his cane loudly whacking a nearby table.

Andy, being the good civilian, lightly jogged over to the middle aged man and helped him open the door. "Here you go mister, you can follow my voice, just walk on right over here."

As the man slowly walked through the entrance, he got a good look at Andy's necklace. People around him thought he was blind but he had 20/20 vision. He gave a small smirk before turning towards Andy and released his charming smile, "Thank you very much for your kindness... miss...?"

"Just call me Andy." Andy smiled back. "And your welcome, have a great day."

"You too, Andy" the man replied. As Andy walked away in the opposite direction, the man happily thought to himself, _'She's the one. I've finally found her!'_

Andy spent most of her afternoon out and about. First she visited the bank, then went grocery shopping. She even had time to walk through a mall. It was 6pm now, with the weather still holding up. There was plenty of sun and blue skies, perfect day for a long luxurious bike ride. Being busy made her forget all her worries, walk around carefree and it was looking to be a better weekend than she expected.

The streets were fair, not too much traffic to clog up the roads, even on the big roads. Andy pedaled swiftly on her bright yellow bike with black stripes, the same bike Sam customized for her two years ago. Two years ago when they were still just colleagues and ordinary friends. As Sam was window shopping one weekend, he spotted the illuminating yellow bike and he just knew he had to purchase it. He had an inside joke running between him and Andy, making this bike truly one-of-a-kind.

* * *

~ 2 years ago ~

It all started with a normal day at work where the two were partnered together. Early in their shift, the radio blared out a suspect, white male, medium build, and 6 feet tall running from the scene of a hit and run. Same and Andy were the first to arrive on scene and Andy spotted the suspect running into an abandoned warehouse. The two had to split up to inspect the different sectors of the warehouse. Even though Sam told Andy to check in with him every minute and to not approach the suspect until he arrived, Andy was still her stubborn self. In the dark hallways, Andy cautiously approached the next set of hallways and was confronted violently by the suspect who had taken a fast swing knocking Andy to the ground. Soon after there was a fierce struggle between the two. During the struggle, Andy's radio was turned on and Sam could hear the frantic panting and struggling from the two opposing parties. Sam rushed to the area Andy was supposed to be in but they were no longer in the same spot. Rushing to find her, he quickly darted through the different rooms where he could hear loud noises echoing from. _There_! He spotted them in a dimly lit room, Andy had managed to push the suspect through the wall where he fell flat on his back.

Scratches etched Andy's cheeks and hands and she had a few bruises; even in that state she was smiling triumphantly while Sam looked like he had a cardiac arrest.

_'This girl is going to kill me._' Sam thought to himself. From his state of relief, it quickly morphed into anger as he approached McNally.

Sam raised his voice, a little uncertain of how he should express his thoughts, "McNally! You need to call me in next time. Don't put yourself in danger again you hear me?"

Andy searched Sam's eyes while her smile slowly disappeared. Realizing the seriousness in Sam's tone, Andy mentally prepared for a lecture and replied, "Sorry Sam. It just happened so quick. Thanks for coming so quickly...it won't happen again."

"You...you. You're like a bumble bee when you fight! Zipping from one room to another and look at your face all scratched up. Just like a bumble bee." Sam rambled openly while gently caressing Andy's cheek to inspect her wounds more closely.

He still hadn't fully forgiven her yet. Something horrible could have happened, but he couldn't help but let his frown melt away upon seeing Andy's reaction.

Andy looked at Sam confused with a hint of curiosity, "A bumble bee? Sam, did you just compare me to a ... bumble bee?!" Andy let out a small giggle allowing Sam to grow more at ease of the situation.

He simply flashed a smile and replied, "Yes, you are. A crazy one might I add." His charm and odd sense of humour always kept Andy on the tip of her toes.

A few days later after this shift, Andy's old and rusty bike was stolen. While Sam was shopping for his weekly groceries, he spotted a bright yellow bike, purchased it without a second thought and went to work in his garage. He used waterproof paint to decorate the bike with black stripes. Upon finishing, he was proud of his work. He just transformed a regular bike into a bumble bee racer. Feeling satisfied, he wrote a quick sticky note to attach to the bike:

_To Officer Bumble Bee, _

_May you safely fly like the wind._

_(Don't forget your helmet)._

He rode the bike over to Andy's apartment and parked the bike outside her front door. He then walked out and used speed dial #3.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Andy responded.

"Morning, nothing urgent. Just wanted to remind you that work starts at 8:00 AM tomorrow. Don't be late for the department meeting." Sam said in his most authoritative voice.

Andy simply replied with a smirk, "Ughh, sure. Thanks?" She could never predict the things that came out of Sam's mouth_. 'I guess that's what makes him so interesting'_ she thought to herself.

Sam then instructed, "After this phone call, go open your front door cause you got a delivery. Okay, that's it for now. See you tomorrow McNally."

"Bye Sam."

Andy hung up and opened her door. All she could do was laugh and smile.

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

Andy reached a couple of familiar residential streets climbing uphill, then down. It was a little past 7 pm. She lost track of time, a classic McNally move. The sun was already setting, making the skies glow bright pink and orange. Beautiful and natural colours.

Andy turned at the next block and continued to ride on towards home. She noticed a large silver van driving closer and closer to her. She pedalled faster and faster on high alert. Adrenaline was pumping but soon after, she relaxed when the van made a right turn.

'Calm down Andy, no need to be jumpy at everything that moves.' Andy sighed to herself. She started to accelerate from the downhill slope. Just as she calmed down and everything seemed okay, the same silver van drove out of no where from the side and rammed straight towards her. She didn't even get a chance to slow down, only had enough time to glance at the silver van charging towards her from her left peripheral vision. Within a split second, her world seemed to stand still. Her body's momentum was interrupted abruptly by the incoming vehicle. All that echoed in the neighbourhood was the loud screeching of the tires braking on pavement, and a bone-crunching thud as Andy's body collided into the van's front windshield cracking it upon impact. She tumbled off the vehicle, and fell hard onto the pavement. Her body, unmoving. Her bike lay beneath the van deformed and twisted.

A man swiftly got out of the drivers side and ran towards Andy's motionless body. She had scraps all over her knees and arms. Her helmet was still intact but other than that, he couldn't assess the seriousness of her injuries. He carefully lifted her up and rushed towards his car. When Andy was being placed in the backseat, she stirred in confusion and in pain, "Where, what, where am I?"

Andy blinked a few times clearing her vision. She recognized the man hovering above her. "You." she choked out. It was the blind man from the restaurant.

"Hello again Andy, don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you." he replied back without emotion. Andy whimpered in both fear and pain, trying her best to retreat as far away from the man as she could. The man removed her helmet with ease then reached out and bound her wrists and ankles.

* * *

**! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are going downhill for Andy (no pun intended)...and the chaos has just begun.**

**Let me know if you enjoyed selecting plot lines :)**


End file.
